To The Beat Of Erratic Hearts
by AshyyBaby
Summary: Nothing's perfect, right? Wrong! If you care enough, if you're willing to try, to make a fool of yourself, to mess up and start over, it is within reach. Aang knows. He's always fantasized about Katara, but now, he finally gets his chance! 4th Chapter


Everyone knows the average rush of hormones a guy gets from a single kiss from his dream girl, but unless you've ever kissed Katara, you'll never know exactly what I mean when I describe it. And, trust me, now that she's with me, you'll never get the chance.

When our lips connect, it's like lightning; when her hands travel up my arms and around the nape of my neck, draping onto my shoulders, clutching to thin fabric, her fingers pleading for it to be removed, it's like growing pains aching my every joint to sweep her up into my arms.  
But how do I know all of these feelings? I'm just a child. It's so pathetic -- I am honestly so surprised that she has the patience to put up with me. It knots my stomach to think of how silly all of my logic about...certain things was, but none of that mattered -- not now, not during this.

She had agreed; she would make love to me.

"Oh, Katara," I breathed as her hands made their way down the length of my spine. Suddenly, I felt heat rise on her cheeks. She must have been just as nervous as I was! And thank the spirits for that! But, what made my own cheeks illuminate, despite the firelight, was the little groan I had just released; she had barely touched me, but the surges were incredible! It made me shudder with a slight anticipation. I had heard rumors about some of the things intercourse made you feel; most from Sokka. Oh, he could jabber on about the subject for hours, but I doubt he's ever had the guts to touch Suki the way I was touching Katara.

At last, _he _would be the one blinking in utter astonishment as I spun a yarn about how curious fingers danced around waists, clutched at hips, and scurried over tattered fabric. Yes, his cheeks would blaze with envy...or possibly rage. After all, this was his baby sister.

But, despite that, my hands began to wander over the small of her back, up sides, scurrying over tattered clothing. And to my pleasant surprise, _she _was the one to cry out this time. It was just the tiniest of sounds, but still...it gave me feelings I could not describe, and yet, they felt so familiar…but how?

It wasn't until our lips had connected that the revelation settled on the back of my brain. I had so many past lives to thank for seeming experienced; I mean, just look at Roku. He fell hard in love, just like I did, then got married and had children and grandchildren!

This gave me the confidence boost I needed.

The small gasp my waterbending beloved allowed to squeak from her vocal chords when I swept her up into my arms, pressing her back to the body of a tree, was so...alluring. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist, pulling and holding her to my chest. And, after what seemed an eternity of looking into each other's eyes, fireworks playing in the deep reflecting pools, the kissing resumed.

Two kids madly in love, fingers tangled in hair, tongues pushing past gums. Oh, the shivers were incredible! And the way Katara arched into me when are tongues danced and swirled gave a sensation all its own. The kiss was heated, making the fire seem totally useless. There was nothing else in the world I needed besides Katara. Here. Now. Forever.

The fight for dominance was a surprising one. I mean, I totally loved it -- it was amazing! -- but I just couldn't believe it was happening, you know? …like it was all too perfect. I could see Katara was wanting to take control. This was my time, though! I was going to be strong and controlling, even if the only time I seemed to take the reigns with things was when flying Appa.

Ha! 'Flying Appa!' I crack myself up! Who says Sokka is the only one who came up with witty banter? _I'll have to remember that one._

It was just after that thought that I noticed that nothing caressed my lips but the air before my nose. Here, I presently fluttered open my eyes, finding Katara pulling away, her cheek turned, pressed against the bark of the tree.

"What?" I asked, my voice suddenly coming in quick breaths, slightly frantic, too, I guess. "What's wrong, Katara?"

Her eyes fell toward the dirt. Teeth came down to clamp on her bottom lip as a blush as red as fire lilies played on her cheeks. "This is all new to me too, Aang. You don't have to laugh..."

Oh! That was all? Oh, phew. That was nothing. But, still, there was no way I could answer to that. What was there really to say?

Katara must have looked to me for something and not found quite what she wanted for she gave a small flicker of a scowl and struggled to get away from me, out of my arms, and away from the tree.

"Wait! Katara! Just...just wait," I said, putting my hand to her cheek, try to calm her. "I'm sorry," I went on to say, hoping to calm her nerves. "I guess...Well...I was just getting too excited. I couldn't control it." Here was where I put a kiss to her cheek, then put my forehead against hers. She was so warm, the dim firelight reflecting off of her tanned skin. Who in the world is as lucky as me?

"You're beautiful," I breathed, adverting my eyes bashfully. Even still I could see the smile that snuck to her features. It was just as adorable as the rest of her...well, the rest that could be classified, anyway. There were some angles of Katara -- well, _curves _really, that I wouldn't call "cute" or "adorable". Not so much. Those were the parts that made the boyish hormones I had so long tried to hide bubble up from beneath the surface, aching at my longing fingers.

And that was when our lips came together again, and, almost immediately, our tongues were at it again. Wrestling, tapping, flicking, dancing, swirling, all while zaps of lightning shot through my stomach and zoomed up, down, through, and around my...everything!

We had the smoothest of patterns going. Whenever the need for air came, she'd pull away slowly, a single hand tangling in my hair as I seamlessly moved from her lips to the side of her neck, my face lost in wild curls. The soft sounds she gave only gave me the urge to nip and suckle lovingly at the skin.

"Ahh! Aang!" she breathed, her back arching off of the tree, curving her abdomen into my own. I couldn't hide my smirk. That was just too hard.

Speaking of hard...

All of Katara's reactions were amazing -- giving me feelings I never knew I could experience. I had to have more. It may have been selfish but...I couldn't help it! I wanted her. I _needed _her. So, my lips began to descend, slowly, steadily, down to her exposed collarbone. The bulge of bone beneath her heated skin was caught between my lips, and just as much as I enjoyed doing it, my beloved seemed to be enjoying it tenfold! Her breathing huffed out of pattern here and there -- her body jolting and shivering beneath my lips. Oh, how I loved it! Oh, how it egged me onward.

I continued down to the top of her chest. Each inch I covered was an extra squeeze in my hair from her delicate fingers. But, soon, my lips met with nothing more than ruby fabric, itchy against my nose.

No! This couldn't be where her skin stopped. It all seemed too soon. A pleading hand came up, giving small tugs at her shirt. But...it was no use. The shirt was snug where it lay draped over her skin. A great sigh heaved from my lips, heating the skin of her collar.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my chest, pushing me back. My eyes batted quickly.

"Katara? What is it?" I asked, taking hold of her wrists, my heartbeat going frantic; what had I done wrong now!? Oh, man, this wasn't going very well at all...

But the waterbender didn't breathe a word. She just shook away my hands, put a hushing finger to my lips then redrew her limbs close to her.

Everything went into slow motion from here; her fingers curled around the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up, exposing ribs, then the white of her chest bindings.

"Agh! K-katara!" I breathed, my cheeks hot, burning me like the sun, my lungs deflating like balloons. I had scrambled and squirmed a bit, falling hard onto my back with an "Oof!".

But, Katara didn't seem to mind. She merely rang out an angelic giggle before pushing herself away from the tree and over me. She hovered on her hands and knees before lowering herself to my chest, her lips at my neck. I know I've ranted on and on about how well she fit against my chest, molded beneath my arms, but this was ridiculous! Her every curve, every crevasse, was shaped to match my own. Chest to chest, her torso dipping over my abdomen, her hips placed on mine, shaped perfectly between my thighs. It made a strange sensation sizzle all the way through me, bundling in the most embarrassing of places.

I squirmed a tad, fighting the urge to give a yank at my trousers -- knowing it would look ridiculous; but I couldn't stand it! They felt so...tight now.

"Ahh," I sighed, feeling the tinge of her teeth grinding against my hidden skin. It wasn't painful, but being as nurturing as Katara was, she began to kiss the same spot, which only multiplied the feelings.

I tossed and I turned, each moment seeming to last a lifetime when the shivers surged; but when they ended, they seemed only so short.

Before I knew it, I felt hands tugging at my own clothing, trying to reveal the pale skin of my chest. With tickled pink cheeks, I sat up, forcing Katara to angle herself as well, then pried away clothing, tossing it aside, like they were nothing, before taking my place in the dominance game. I overturned both of our bodies, keeping a hand on the ground, pushing up, keeping enough weight off of her to avoid hurting her. Brown, lanky arms wrapped about my torso, and, to my own pleasant surprise, so did her legs. My body hugged her every curve, hormones pleading for their every boyish desire to be granted. But I would take it slow, for I know that is what she would want. This was about love, not about lust.

To not bore you with overbearing details, I'll make it short and sweet. Kissing continued from there; all the while, curious fingers played and danced around the newly exposed skin. Soon more barriers that had draped over legs and such were being pulled away and discarded to the side. Finally, there were no barriers left between us but the briefs around my hips and her ivory bindings.

A slow, shaky breath emitted itself from my throat. A nervous hand came to her back, where the cotton bandaging ended. Then, my eyes locked with hers.

"Is it...erm..." I trailed off, looking away. Words were so slippery, sometimes.

But, she only laughed. This was all so easier. Wasn't she nervous at all!? Well...maybe it was love. Yes, we were so comfortable with each other -- there was nothing to fear.

"Yes, Aang," she said, kissing the corner of my mouth another time. "Go ahead."

So, with furrowed, determined brows, I continued on, unlatching the binding, and allowing it to unfurl around her, sliding off of her shoulder blades, bundling on the ground.

There it was; Katara's naked chest, just...out there! In the open!

For the longest time, all I could do was stare, and when that grew awkward, I kept adverting my gaze elsewhere. Of course, taking teensy peeks every so often. Finally, after what had seemed an eternity of exhaling quite heavily, I looked my lover back in the eyes, but, only to catch her whites, not the blue that pierced the canvas. She was looking away, almost as if mortified. A smile came to me, as strange as it seemed, but it did. She was so nervous, so shy. It was a side I had never really gotten a chance to get to know, but I still loved it just as much as any other.

This is where I went in for a kiss, turning her face gently with a palm, locking the moist flesh together, and forcing my tongue past her gums. The way she tangled her fingers in my hair, I knew it was what she wanted. It was all going exactly how I had sort of been planning it in the back of my mind.

But then something happened that I wasn't quite expecting; Katara's warm, boney fingers hand snuck their way past my ribs, past the peeks of my hip bones, down my abdomen, and into the crotch of my briefs.

"Gah!" I gasped, releasing her lips from my own, letting out the most violent of shudders. Her touch was electric; now driving me crazy in ways I would have only been able to fantasize about. I was now perched in a hunch over her, panting slightly, my hands in fists in the dirt, still shaking slightly. And now her hand had halted, just sitting still, hidden behind the underwear.

No. She couldn't stop. Not before she even...

"Oh, Katara," I huffed between inevitable trembles.

She stared at me, her eyes wide, curious, full of questions. "W-what, Aang? What?"

I could feel her jolt slightly beneath me as my hand snapped out, taking hold of her extended wrist.

"_T-touch me._"

It took her a moment to process what I had said; I could see it in each bat of her eyes, but slowly, she nodded. With the help and guidance of my own hand, her fingers curled around the hardened length of my...most secret place. It made me give a slight squirm before hiccupping slightly and gripping tighter, my fist twitching, and remember, this was all before she even began to move…but, boy, when she did, rockets took flight through my skull, flashing fireworks behind my lids.

Suddenly, I was very aware that my breathing was quite loud and ragged. These feelings were something that no words could describe. And yet...I was feeling, well, guilty!

No, not because that it was wrong; no, not because we were too young…none of that -- but because I knew, while this strange euphoria was pumping all through me, Katara was just laying there, limp on the dirt, working for me.

No, that's not how it was going to go; if I were to feel something, she was going to receive the same amount of treatment.

At first, my lips parted to ask for permission, only to remember that she hadn't asked me first, and the surprise was quite lovely. So, knowing that I must've look like a complete fool, I just let a breathy groan strangle itself behind my teeth before allowing my chest to plummet and take its rightful place cramped against hers.

Finally, my hand released her wrist, allowing her to roam and grope freely, her rhythm becoming somewhat more enjoyable than the own I had set up for myself. But now, my fingers were dragging up over the ridges of her ribs, molding over her breast. It was warm, soft, and yet firm. A blush came to my cheeks.

Yes, that's what I should totally be thinking about right now: adjectives. I shook my thoughts clean, pleased to her hear let out the smallest of squeals. Oh, if she liked that, it was only the beginning.

Lips traveled lower, hands gripped tighter, traveling further, bodies moved together, sweat trickling, heat gathering, the best experience of my life! And finally...it was time.

My body was perched slightly over hers, pelvises touching, her legs around my back, her hands on my shoulders, our eyes shining into each other…and then she said the thing that made my heart twist and swell in all sorts of ways.

"I love you and I trust you," she whispered, cracking the faintest of smiles.

Tears could have come to my eyes right then if it wasn't such a moment-ruiner. I grinned back, leaning close and kissing her ear. "I love you too, Katara," I breathed, giving her sides a loving grasp. "With all my heart."

This was where she took my face into a hand, guiding my lips to her, all as she bucked her hips up slowly, coaxing me down.

For the longest time, it seemed as though I wasn't breathing. And then -- it happened!

Everything moved slowly, blurred and hazy. It felt like I was dreaming, this new sort of feeling fogging around me, lingering and molding around my every cell. The one and only thing that snapped me out of this seemingly endless trance was the softest, roughest, most arousing noise I had ever heard Katara utter.

Her back had curved into a lovely arch, one I loved running my hand all through and over, her hands clutching to my shoulders.

My name was on her tongue, breathed out with nearly ever pant she made.  
Nothing had really happened yet; we were laying still, breathing each other in and adjusting to everything new. Then finally, after sucking in and holding a great breath, I pushed my hips a little harder, getting another comfortable, pleasurable squeak from my beloved.

"Y-you okay?" I asked, continuing the motion, finding myself uttering my own helpless grunt as electricity wrapped around and surged my lower half with each tiny transition I made.

My eyes were focused on her lips, the bottom curled so tightly beneath her teeth I was sure blood was to be drawn. She couldn't speak, or at least that's the notion I gathered, her chest heaving, her body trembling, and her head nodding along.

I gave a smile and halted a moment to caress her cheek and kiss her soft lips.

"I love you," I breathed, wishing I had the energy to say it over and over again, to tightly embrace her brain with the phrase and refuse to let go.

It was then that I bucked my hips wildly for the first time, making her jump and give quite a shout. She was lifted up into more of an arched sitting position with me, her chin on my shoulder, my forehead on hers, her arms clinging to my back.

Our bodies rocked with each frantic thrust. Neither of us could control the sounds pouring from our lips, especially when a slight swaying motion was added on Katara's part.

Oh yeah, that drove me crazy; nearly right over the edge into ecstasy.

Finally, a strange sort of heat began to ball and bubble up in the pit of my stomach. Just the feel of it made me feel sort of...well, full. My body was rushing, raging, growing to a state so hot the sweat rolling down my temples could turn to steam.

And that was when she threw herself back, her hands pulling at her own hair, squirming and squealing. "Aang! P-please!"

The sudden urge to stop everything and scoop her up in my arms was strong, but that would have taken all too long; for just in that moment, I felt a sea of heat engulf me, coiling around my buried organ, making me gasp so sharply my lungs felt pierced with daggers.

This caused a chain reaction; my body doubled over, letting out a long, strangled yell as I felt the strongest feelings rush out of me, igniting my euphoria. It took me a moment to process that the most precious of gifts had left me, giving itself into Katara.

It was all so amazing, all so great! So riveting! So...so...good! But, just after it had begun, it had ended. Just like that. So short, so quick. Before I knew it, my muscles were going slack, dropping me atop my lover, who, whilst still breathing in a labored, hoarse manner, wrapped her lazy arms around me.

She kept kissing my face, letting me know how amazing I truly was, and how much she loved me. But none of it really processed; I was too tired, too lost in this sea of tingles that I was drowning in.

Swirling further and further away, drifting out and away from everything.

I never noticed how tired I was until now; exhausted really. The rush of hormones had swept away all energy I had in me. If I had tried to stand, my knees would have instantly buckled, sending me tumbling toward the earth beneath my toes.

"Shhh," I hushed gently, stroking her cheek, guiding my fingers into her hair.

Oh, spirits, it took more will power than you know to pull myself out from within her. Another yelp and shudder, and I was free; free to collapse beside her, pulling her to my chest, my arms tight around her; free to find random items of clothing and drape them over us; free to smile as she let out a low muffled laugh as she snuggled in closer to me.

Who knew something that lasted so shortly could have such a satisfying impact. Sure, I would have loved to make love to Katara until the sun rose, but what came afterwards, this...this closeness; well, it was just as great.

"You look exhausted," she murmured, brushing her nose over my own -- sweet Eskimo kisses.

"I am," I confessed through a yawn, shaking my head out, my eyes already beginning to droop.

"Sleep, then. I won't be up much longer, either. Don't worry."  
Ah, her sweet, assuring voice; the best thing that could have ever graced my eardrum.

So, I nodded, giving her another feathery kiss, allowing my eyes to fall completely shut, my neck falling limp to the ground along with it.

"Katara, you're perfect; the most amazing girl in the world."

I wished I had pried my eyes open fast enough to see her smile that accompanied her laugh.

She swooped close, kissed my cheek, and then rested her forehead against mine. "So are you, Aang," she whispered. "Don't ever leave me...Please?"

"I won't," I swore, gripping her tighter, just to prove my point. "I couldn't. Ever. I love you too much. Always have."

I wished I had the energy to say this over and over, too. But I didn't. As my eyes fell shut again, I felt my consciousness drift away, sizzling out like the flames of the fire behind us. Now, all that was left to do was let myself grasp one of the several dreams that fluttered about like dying embers. I was searching for one with her face; her smile; her laugh. It wouldn't be a good night's sleep otherwise.

_Until morning, my forever girl. _


End file.
